One Thing or Another
by Rukichigo93
Summary: When Rukia left, Ichigo finds himself mourning over her. Could he move on? When Ichigo has started to move on, he receives a letter from the dark haired girl shinigami!


ONE THING OR ANOTHER

ONE THING OR ANOTHER

Flash

"Filthy human!" the dark-haired girl shouted in a tone so cold I never heard she utter before, "How dare you touch my brother's robes!"

_Brother? _

I looked at the young man that just wounded me so badly. The man has alabaster skin, dark eyes, and hair as black as the night. Despite the hair color, he did not resemble Rukia at all.

"Brother," Rukia said quietly, "My eyes had been opened my this boy's actions. I realized my mistake. Take me home now. Bring me back to Soul Society. But… Spare him,"

Byakuya was silent. His dark eyes flickered to me, then back at his step-sister.

"Spare him," Rukia repeated, "You have wounded him so badly he would die in under an hour. Just please take me back. I had enough of this world,"

My throat was sore, and my whole body was burning with pain. Rukia's words just added to my suffering; her words like knife cutting through my heart. I would never admit that to her, but that was the truth.

"Rukia…" I said, forcing myself to speak, "Dammit, what are you talking about?"

"Don't move!" she shouted. "If you dare to come after me," she said, her voice shaking, "If you dare to take another step at me," her voice broke and she turned around, her eyes brimming with tears, "I will never forgive you,"

Her words left me wordless.

"Very well," said Byakuya slowly, "I will spare him. He will die anyway. Abarai!"

Abarai Renji, the Death god with flaming red hair stepped up, holding his Zanpakutoh.

"Open the gate to Soul Society," Captain Kuchiki said in a commanding tone.

I couldn't do anything. I could only watch helplessly as a gate opened in front of us. Renji flung the door open with his Zanpakutoh, revealing a shiny interior inside.

"Let's go home," Renji said to Rukia. My vision started to blur as I saw Byakuya stepping elegantly inside the gate, followed by Abarai, and lastly Rukia.

The door started to close, and she turned her head to look at me one last time, her lips mouthing, "Sorry,"

The gate disappeared, leaving me alone lying on the cold-stone path, with rain pouring down my back, and blood soaking my dark robes.

I closed my eyes, trying to hold my tears back. Damn that girl! She didn't need to protect me, I should protect _her._

Her words had wounded me deeply, much more than Byakuya's deadly blade. My head started to feel dizzy as the world spun before me.

Incinerating me in its darkness.

**CHAPTER TWO : THE PLACE OF THE GODS**

Rukia walked slowly along the moonlit path, to the house she knew so well: The Kuchiki Mansion.

"You didn't take me to jail?" Rukia asked quietly at her brother and Abarai. She knew giving power to a mere human cost twenty years sentence to prison, and she had done that crime. To protect and defend Ichigo.

"No, me and Renji didn't tell anyone. They thought that Ichigo stole your powers, so you wouldn't be in any trouble," Byakuya replied in a flat tone, "Don't do that again,"

Rukia nodded slowly, "I know, I wouldn't."

Rukia looked around her. Soul Society wasn't that much different from Ichigo's world, yet… here, the atmosphere is quieter somehow. And there aren't any cars, or… a smile spread on Rukia's lips… Stuffed dolls. Or dresses like Yuzu's.

A chuckle. Or TV shows like Kan'onji.

Ichigo's face drifted to her mind. The boy with the frown, the unbelievably bright hair and rude attitude. Yet… he was kind really, when Rukia gets to know him. And he didn't care about his own life, he cared for his friends, and family. Rukia had missed him so much already, and snapping to him back there just made her wound deeper.

_But you understand, don't you Ichigo? _The girl thought sadly, _I can't stay on Earth, no matter how much I wanted it. My place is with Byakuya__…__ and my family._

A girl ran across their path, a girl younger than Rukia, with dark orange hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry lieutenant, captain Kuchiki," she said in a scared tone and ran away. Rukia looked at her. Inoue… she reminded her of Inoue…

Inoue Orihime. Tatsuki Anazawa. Chad Yasutora. Ishida Ametatsu.

Her friends. Rukia smiled as she recalled Tatsuki, Inoue, and herself eating on that park, and she talking with Chad while fighting a hollow. And Ishida too. How Ishida had saved Ichigo.

Quincys, Supernaturalist, humans and death god alike, all forget their differences and became friends.

Friendship, sympathy, humor… Love? Rukia gripped her hand tightly. Unnecessary feelings for people her status. But she can't help it. It was great feelings; feelings she never experienced here. Feelings she never had before.

The girl had arrived on her mansion's front door. A door slid open, a man's face looking out. The man has black hair and brown eyes, wearing the typical black death-god robes.

The man's face focused on Byakuya, then turned at Rukia.

"Dad…" Rukia stumbled upon the words, "Dad, I'm sorry…"

Strangely, Kuchiki Aragawa's face softened. He looks at his daughter and then hugged her.

"Don't ever run again," her father said quietly, then turned to his son, "Byakuya… thank you for bringing your sister back. Have you killed the bastard that stole her powers?"

_Bastard? Ichigo is not a bastard, _Rukia thought, but she stayed silent. She looked at Byakuya. Would he told father what she had really done? That she had transferred her power to a mere human? That she had broken Soul Society's prime law?

It was Byakuya. He would tell him.

But her brother only smiled crookedly, "Yes, I have killed the man that stole Rukia's powers." He assured him, "He was dead."

A smile. Rukia looked at her brother and murmured a thank you, both at him and Abarai. There was still a chance, the girl thought, that Ichigo might be alive. And someday… I might see him again. See him and the others, though it was impossible for me to stay with them.

A woman appeared from the doorway. She has waist-length auburn hair and dark eyes. Her face contorted into a smile when she saw Byakuya and Rukia.

"Son! Rukia… You came back,"

"I did, mother," Rukia smiled sheepishly.

Kuchiki Aragawa and his wife ushered Abarai, Byakuya and Rukia inside, and ordered the Cook to prepare them a delicious meal, for Rukia's return.

"My poor girl," Rukia's mother hugged her tightly, "How did you cope in earth with your powers stolen?"

"A… boy helped me, mother." The girl answered.

"A boy?" Mrs. Kuchiki raised her brows, "Well, I thank this _boy _for guarding after you. He must be really nice,"

Rukia nodded, "Indeed, mother. He is,"

**CHAPTER THREE : THE EMPTY DAYS**

I hadn't died, that's the first thing that came to my mind.

My body feels warm, and I touched my wound. It had been bandaged. I opened my eyes and saw a tall blonde guy smiling down at me.

Urahara.

"I see you've woken up," he said.

"You healed me…?" I asked, standing up, and put on my t-shirt. My arm still hurts but it no longer burning like hell

"Will I be allright?" I asked.

"You will, though you couldn't see ghosts anymore. It seems that Rukia's brother had cut your chain link," Urahara explained.

Rukia… a picture flashed to my mind. Of she walking away from me, to the gate.

"Urahara!' I stood up, "Is there no way to go to Soul Society??"

Quietly, the man shook his head, "Not that I know of. Even if I do know, what will you do? You know Rukia belongs there,"

I knew what he said was true, but I just couldn't let her go.

I thumped my fist against the wall, "Crap!" I shouted, letting tears washing down my face, "Damn that girl! Rukia…"

Urahara put an arm around my shoulders as I slumped to the floor, crying.

"I didn't even had the chance to say goodbye…" I muttered.

"You know she's happy there, Ichigo," Urahara said patiently, "She belongs there. But you know she still loves you. She loves you all. You, and all your friends. Part of her still exist here, and you know it,"

Slowly, I smiled, "Thank you," I brushed my tears away from my eyes, "Well, I guess it's time for me to go home,"

"You can't see ghosts anymore," Urahara reminded me. I nodded. Maybe my life would really be easier if I couldn't see hollows… or ghosts… or death gods. Or a particular death god.

I opened the door and walked back home, with Urahara waving after me.

I couldn't sleep. I guess I've been expecting my wardrobe door to open up and a dark haired girl to jumped out of it with a phone ringing on her hand saying, "hollow!" or "Fool" or "Ichigo!"

But she didn't, no matter how long I had waited.

I looked at the sky, at the slightest tint of pink that just made the rest of the sky seemed blacker somehow. I waited, lying on my bed, wandering off to space.

Where was she now? I wondered.

Hours passed, and I could hear my father's voice downstairs, and Karin's… Yuzu's.

"Ichigo!" my dad shouted.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I replied, rubbing the sleep off my eyes. I went to the wardrobe and opened it, about to take out my school uniform.

My heart clenched as I see how unusually empty it was. Except for a few clothes and a bright yellow pajama piled at the corner.

Looking away, I closed the wardrobe and changed to my uniform, running downstairs.

"You woke up early," Karin remarked, giving me a plate of Sukiyaki. I smiled at her and started eating. Yuzu looked at me quizzically, "You didn't eat upstairs again, Ichii-ni?"

I shook my head. What was the point of eating upstairs if there's no Rukia there to chat with?

I finished my breakfast and went to the door, waving, "I'm going to school,"

Walking down the road alone, I kicked a pebble. I sighed, it seems to be true what Urahara had said: I had lost my ability of seeing ghosts.

"ICHIGO!" someone called. I saw Tatsuki and Inoue running at me.

Inoue raised her brows, "Kurosaki-kun, where's Kuchiki-san?"

I bit my lips, searching for an answer, "She…" I began, "She moved away. Her dad got some job in Tokyo," I gave them a strained grin.

"Oh…" Inoue's face fell, I know how much she was fond of Rukia. Everyone was fond of her. "Tell her my regards, Kurosaki-Kun,"

"Yep." I said, giving her a fake smile. I tried to avoid Tatsuki's eyes, though. I had been her best friend for nine years now and she knew whether or not I was lying.

And I knew she knew. Out of the corner of my eyes, her dark eyes were looking at me, like she knew that Rukia had disappeared forever, like she knew that we would never meet again, and that I love her.

Perhaps she did.

**CHAPTER THREE : WHEN HALF OF YOU IS GONE**

Rukia yawned sleepily. It was the stillness that woke her up. No usual bustling, or Ichigo's voice, or Ichigo's sisters running around. All was quiet.

The girl blinked. Where was she? Then last night's events dawned on her and her heart fell. She wasn't in Ichigo's cupboard anymore, nor will she saw him when she woke up.

Rukia sat up groggily, feeling the soft bed under her, and the silky bed sheets, so different from the cupboard's hard board and Ichigo's rough blanket.

A knock on the door.

"Rukia?" Byakuya's voice called, in its usual cold tone, "your friend's here. Oh, and food's ready,"

"Coming!" the girl replied quietly. She stood up and changed to her black death-god robe.

With hesitant steps, she walked outside, finding two boys and a girl waiting for her.

A boy with dark hair and bright green eyes grinned widely at her.

Rukia's eyes widened, "SHINOGU!" she laughed as she hugged him tightly. Shinogu was a year above Rukia, and he was tall, and Rukia's best friend even before she was adopted by the Kuchiki clan.

"No hug for me?" Abarai Renji smiled. Rukia grinned at him. She turned at the girl with the chestnut hair and bright blue eyes.

"Mizuki," Rukia smiled slowly, hugging her. Mizuki was Shinogu's little sister, and one of Rukia's best friends too.

"We're so worried," Shinogu said, "When you didn't come back."

"Oh, come on…" Rukia smiled at him.

"Really," the boy's green eyes were sad, "Three months you were gone, you couldn't imagine how much our hearts are in chaos. We thought you were dead…" he smiled sadly, "I wanted to search for you but mom wouldn't let me. After all," he gave a slight shrug, "I'm no excellent death god like you,"

"You're pretty good," Rukia complimented, and she meant it. Shinogu only needed a little bit more practice.

"Don't be too loud,** father** is asleep," Byakuya appeared from the doorway, frowning.  
Mizuki looked afraid, "Y-yes, Captain Kuchiki…" she stammered. Byakuya do have a scary face.

Rukia ignored her brother and turned to Renji, "So, why are you three here?"

"Well, we wanted to practice. The usual stuff," Abarai replied, shrugging, "And I want to see whether or not your power had returned."

Rukia stopped dead, her heart thudding wildly. If her powers _do _have return, it means that Ichigo…

That Ichigo was dead.

"What's the matter?" Shinogu asked, concerned.  
Rukia shook her head, swallowing, "Let's see," she said, trying to keep her fear at bay. It was better knowing than not knowing.

A glimmer on her right hand, a blue flash. The outline of a blade. Of **Shirayuki**, Rukia's Death Blade…

Her heart clenched. If the blade _do _appears… A flash of Ichigo's face… then Ichigo… then Ichigo is dead.

But it didn't. The outline started to waver, and then disappeared. Rukia let out a deep breath, a smile blossoming at the edge of her lips.

Ichigo's alive. He's okay. Wounded, maybe, but perfectly okay.

"Your power haven't returned," Renji frowned, then realization dawned on him, "That means…"

Shinogu's eyes widened, "That means the boy that stole your powers is still alive. I've got to tell the Council so they could finish him,"

The dark haired boy was about to walk away when Rukia held his hand.

"Rukia…?" Shinogu turned to look at her and was surprised to see her crying.  
"Don't tell them…" her voice shook.  
"But he stole your powers!" Shinogu protested, frowning. Mizuki looked confused too, only Renji gazed at Rukia thoughtfully.

"He didn't…" the girl said quietly, "I _gave _him my powers. I was in danger and-"

Shinogu was silent. After a while, he smiled, "He's your friend, isn't he?"

Rukia looked at him, her face bleared with tears. She smiled vaguely, "Yes. I'm glad you understand,"

"Of course I do," Shinogu grinned, "I'm your best friend, I wouldn't do anything that goes against your will," Mizuki too, nodded at this.

"Renji? You promise you wouldn't tell my brother or the council?" Rukia turned at the red haired boy.

Renji smiled crookedly, "I wouldn't, Rukia. I always knew that you have soft spot on that boy. He wasn't that handsome, though,"

"He didn't, I know that, but he's…" the girl smiled to herself, "He's exceptional."

Rukia practiced sword play for several hours with Shinogu and Abarai Renji. Then Renji and Mizuki needs to go home.

"Shinogu, you aren't coming home too?" his little sister inquired.

"Nah, still want to practice with Rukia," Shinogu replied, "Tell mommy that,"

Mizuki nodded, and she and Renji walked away from the Kuchiki Mansion.

After dark, Rukia sat down on the grass.  
"Tired?" dark-haired Shinogu inquired, "Let's go inside,"

Rukia nodded, and both of them went inside the dim-lighted house. Byakuya was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's your brother?" Shinogu asked.

Rukia only shrugged and went to her room, followed closely by the dark-haired boy. She opened the door and sat on the couch, exhausted. Shinogu sat beside her.

The boy asked, "Well, Rukia, tell me about Earth,"

Rukia looked at him, smiling, "It's a beautiful place,"

"What did you do there? For three whole _months_?" Shinogu asked curiously, "Where did you live?"

Rukia shrugged, "I lived in Ichigo's place… you know, the boy whom I gave my power to. And I goes to his school. The school was really fun,"

"So you're with him almost all the time, huh?" Shinogu asked.

A flash of scarlet appeared on Rukia's cheeks, and she thanks god for the dark light.

"Yep," she replied quietly, "I guess you can say so,"

Shinogu was quiet for a moment before he asked, "You didn't really want to go home, did you?"

Rukia didn't answer. She looked at his face, remembering Byakuya, Renji, Mizuki, and her parents… then her mind went to another well-tracked path ; the part that was still in earth with Ichigo, Ishida, Inoue, Chad, and Tatsuki…

"I do like being in earth," Rukia said slowly, "But I miss home too very much,"

"Wow," Shinogu grinned, "Earth sounds really fun,"

"It is," Rukia smiled, "When you got your license as one of the Elite death god, we can visit Earth together. And when my powers had returned,"

Shinogu winked, "Is that a promise?"

Rukia nodded.

The dark haired boy stood up, "Well then, I guess I should go home, it's late."

"Bye," Rukia said.

Without warning, Shinogu hugged her again, "Bye, then," then he added, "Don't let me finding you gone again,"

A smile. A wave.

"You wouldn't," the girl answered as she watched her best friend running down the stairs. A moment later she heard the front door slammed shut.

Rukia went to her bed, closing her eyes.

Home wasn't that bad too.

**CHAPTER FOUR : ALL FADES AWAY, EVENTUALLY**

Time passes, even when it seems impossible. Days, weeks, months… It had been two months since Rukia was gone. At first I couldn't cope with the fact that she isn't here. With the fact that she wasn't there by my side at class, and the truth that I would never see her again. But again, time heals everything. Even every second feels like death to me, slowly, and surely, all of my sorrows started to fade away, and I found myself looking straight forward again, to a new life.

I looked at my wristwatch. Four o'clock. Fifteen minutes later, my friends will pick me up and all of us will watch fireworks at the beach.

I opened my wardrobe and took out a white t-shirt. Quickly, I changed my clothes.

I waited, sitting on my lumpy bed, staring out of the window, at the horizon. The sky was a pale yellow, with the sun setting in the west, just behind the lines of dark mountains. My mind wandered off to Rukia again… How was she doing? Was she okay? Was she happy? Did she miss me?

I hadn't forget her; not a bit. Even so, the thoughts of her didn't fill me with anguish and sorrow anymore. It fill me with happiness, of gratitude. I am thankful that I had the chance to know her. A death god… A girl with such fiery attitude, yet kind, loving and funny at the same time.

I smiled slowly as I went to my desk. There was a picture frame there. Of me, Rukia, Inoue, Tatsuki, and Chad. When we went picnic four months ago. And there she was… the dark haired girl, smiling back at me.

Rukia… I thought sadly, I do miss you.

I miss you terribly.

Shinogu had received his license, and as Rukia had promised, they decided to take a trip to Earth.

"Don't gave your powers to another boy again," Byakuya said sternly, narrowing his eyes.

Rukia smiled, "I wouldn't,"

And so the two of them descended to earth, leaping joyfully from trees to trees, with their dark robes blown by the wind.

"The air is different here," Shinogu remarked, "And I love the city lights,"

Rukia grinned, "Told you,"

"The sky is beautiful too," Shinogu said, "The sunset is more marvelous than in Soul Society,"

"Yep," said Rukia, then winked, "Race you!"

The two of them ran across the path, both invisible by humans alike. Only some turned their heads; those with supernatural powers.

Then Rukia stopped dead. In front of her was a house she hadn't seen for months. The brightly yellow painted house with the words "CLINIC" on the door.

Ichigo's…

"Is that…" Shinogu approached her, "Where you stayed when you were here?"

Rukia nodded, trying to calm down her heart.

"Let's go inside, then," Shinogu suggested, "Maybe that boy, Ichigo, was there. You two could say hello,"

Rukia didn't answer for a minute or so, then she smiled wanly, "I guess so,"

The two of them leapt to the second floor window. Rukia's heart clenched. A boy was sitting on the bed, a boy with hair like the sky outside.

"Is that Ichigo?' Shinogu asked. Rukia nodded and leapt inside.

Slowly, Ichigo looked at her.

Rukia smiled vaguely, her heart thudding fast.

But…nothing happened. Ichigo didn't seem to notice either her or Shinogu. He looked past her, to the orange sky.

Rukia's hope dropped a notch. Did he forget me? Tears started brimming on her blue eyes.

"He couldn't see us…" beside her, Shinogu breathed, "You say he could seen spirits,"

Rukia stopped, frowning, "Ichigo could. He has amazing spirit pow-" she stopped, remembering what Byakuya had done that night. Her brother had wounded him. And he had said…

_"There's no way he could see ghosts now," _Byakuya had said, _"His chain link to the spirit world had been cut. He couldn't see, hear, or touch any spirits."_

Rukia gripped her hand tightly, suddenly feeling cold inside. Ichigo… he couldn't see her?

Rukia waved her hand, but the boy seemed to see nothing. Her face fell… it was true.

Her shoulders started shaking, but Shinogu put an arm around her.

"Don't cry," he said quietly.

Just then Ichigo stood up and walk to the desk, taking a photograph in his hand. Rukia's eyes widened. It was a picture of her and Ichigo and their classmates…

The boy stroke the picture, smiling gently.

"Rukia," he muttered.

A smile spread on the girl's face. He did remember her. He do miss her. That makes it all better. Even if he can't see her, he did not forget her. She's still there, in his heart.

And that was more than enough.

"ICHIGO!" a voice. Rukia saw Ichigo peering down from the window. Two girls were standing on the street, waving at him.

"Inoue, Tatsuki! I'm coming," Ichigo said, grinning. Rukia looked at the girls, but they too, didn't seem to notice her.

"BE QUICK!" Tatsuki shouted, irritated, "The others are already at beach,"

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo waved and went out from the room, leaving Rukia and Shinogu inside. Alone.

Shinogu looked at her, "You aren't sad, don't you?"

Rukia shook her head, "No. Of course not. They still remembered me, and that's what important,"

Shinogu shrugged, "He seems like a very nice boy,"

Rukia grinned, despite herself. Shinogu wouldn't have said like that if he saw the Ichigo he used to be. Now, Ichigo was smiling more often, and a burden seems to be lift off his shoulders. Perhaps it really was better for him to not seeing hollows… or death gods.

"Let's go home then," the dark haired boy suggested. Rukia shook her head, "I still want to write him a message," she said.

The girl walked over to the table and picked a pen and paper. Then she started writing.

A few minutes later she stood up, folding the paper carefully.

"There, done." She declared.

Shinogu touched her hand, "Then let's go back home,"

Rukia smiled slowly as she followed him. Both boy and girl leapt from the window and soared high to the twilight sky, leaving nothing behind.

Soon, they were just two dark butterflies flying on the horizon.

**CHAPTER FIVE : A MESSAGE  
**

The sky had turned a dark blue, and it was time to go home. I waved good-bye at Chad, Ishida, Keigo, and the others and walked home with Inoue.

"Take care of Inoue, will you?" Tatsuki said, "I have to go to Ishida's house for a moment. Getting my broken dolls back."

I nodded and so I walked home together with the orange-haired girl.

The sky was getting darker, and stars started rushing out. I thought I saw two butterflies somewhere across the sky.

Butterflies…

"Kurosaki-Kun," Orihime said in her quiet voice, "Have you seen Kuchiki-San lately?"

The question took me aback. I paused, "No." I replied, belwidered, "Why?"

Inoue frowned, her expression confused, "Nothing…" she said, "I just thought I saw Kuchiki-San… in your room, this afternoon. With a dark haired boy."

"Hem, really?" I asked, but I wasn't that interested. I smiled to myself, perhaps Inoue was just fantasying. It was typical her.

We turned to the next bend and I walked her to her home. She waved good-bye at me and I started pacing alone to my house.

I opened the door.

"Dinner?" Yuzu asked, but I shook my head and said with a smile, "No, I've already eaten at the beach, Yuzu."

I went upstairs, to my room, changing to my pajamas.

"Man, I feel so dang tired," I muttered to myself, scretching a little bit. I walked slowly to my bed, but a folded paper caught my attention.

What the-? I thought as I picked it up.

My heartbeat accelerated. On it was a picture of a rabbit saying, "Hi, fool!" and some pictures of hollows, Menos Grande, and the Quincys. All horribly drawn, of course.

A letter from Rukia. So she really _was _here. What Inoue said was true. But why didn't she said hello?

I was almost afraid as my eyes scanned the words.

**Hey, Ichigo. Well, I just want to tell you that I'm perfectly fine at Soul Society. And I see you're healthy yourself. Send my regards to Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad, Ishida, and the others, will you? And Urahara too. I've been to your room this afternoon but it seems like you can't see me now. All for the best . Ichigo, I also wanted to tell you something I hadn't had the chance to before. I love you. And I miss you. Don't forget me, okay? And be good. Do a lot of smiles too.**

**Rukia**

I looked absent-mindedly at the paper, my heart filling with happiness. It didn't matter now even if I hadnt got the chance to say goodbye. It didn't matter that I couldn't see her anymore. I know she's happy back there, and Soul Society is where she truly belongs.

I read those three words again, many times.

_I love you._

A smile spread on my lips as I looked at the dark twilight sky. A face of her seemed to appear there, smiling back at me.

"Yeah," I murmured to myself, "I know you did,"

The End

Sorry for the "Shinogu, Mizuki, and Rukia's dad and mom character coz I made this fic when I only watch the first 18 episodes of bleach


End file.
